koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Xander
Xander (マークス, Marks) is a playable character in Fire Emblem Warriors. He first appeared in Fire Emblem Fates. Role in Game Character Information Personality The oldest of the Nohrian royal siblings and a stern and intimidating figure at first glance, the meticulous Xander harbors a doting side for his family which is only matched by his duty to the Kingdom of Nohr. He is the bearer of the purple Gleamstone. Quotes See also: Xander/Quotes Gameplay Moveset Y, Y, Y, Y, Y, Y, Y: Xander slashes downwards left, then to the right. He does a small hop and slashes downwards left, then spins on his sword and slashes left again. He leaps forward to do a double cross slash, then thrusts while charging forward. He then does a big leap while spinning counterclockwise, finishing with a big slash to the left. X: Xander moves forward and slashes upwards right, then upwards left to form a cross slash. There is no dashing variant. Y, X: Xander does an upwards jumping slash that launches enemies up. When in the air, Xander can follow up with standard aerial attacks, or slam to the ground with a heavy attack. Y, Y, X: Xander charges forward on his horse to bulldoze enemies, then finishes with a strong slash to the upwards left. Y, Y, Y, X: Xander performs a flurry of rapid slashes, followed by a forward thrust imbued with purple magic. He finishes with a powerful downwards slash. Y, Y, Y, Y, X: Xander jumps left and right, each jump accompanied by a slash. He then does a leaping slash to the upwards left. His aerial combos can be performed once in the air. Y, Y, Y, Y, Y, X: Xander will perform a large spinning jump as he rises into the air, and then slams into the ground with his sword, detonating a big darkness explosion. Dash Attack: By pressing the standard attack button while dashing, Xander will do a rapid spinning attack that finishes with him coming to a halt with a slash to the left. Warrior Special (A): Xander cuts forward sending four waves of energy, then finishes by spinning and sending two dark energy waves forward. Awakening Special (A): Dual Special (Vanguard): '''Xander unleashes a flail of rapid slashes on the airborne enemies, then leaps through the air to them. He finishes by shooting a purple energy beam to the ground. '''Dual Special (Support): Fighting Style Xander is the only mounted sword wielder in the initial roster. As a Paladin, he is very resilient against damage, especially against physical damage. His sword Siegfried is named after the hero of the Niebelungenlied, the Germanic epic poem. A Valkyrie who is the Queen of Iceland in the same poem, Brynhildr, is the namesake of Leo's legendary tome. Xander's special Crest is Aegis, which is a classic Fire Emblem Paladin skill. As in Fire Emblem, it has a Luck-based chance of reducing the damage taken from bows, tomes and dragonstones. Crest Materials :See also: Fire Emblem Warriors/Crests Attack Crests= |-|Defense Crests= |-|Assist Crests= Notes * Xander's promoted class, Crown Prince, did not exist in Fates but was introduced in the Japanese trading card game Fire Emblem Cipher, in which a rare Xander card released in 2016 depicts him in the class and with the same design. The only difference is that the Cipher card doesn't have him on a horse in this class. * Due to being taken from Fates, ''Xander's map sprite depicts him with a Lance, something he does not use in ''Warriors. Gallery Xander Sprite (FEW).png|Battle map sprite Xander Steed (FEW).png|Personal steed Xander Promotion Outfit (FEW).png|Class promotion outfit with steed XanderBA.jpg|Downloadable broken armor External Links *Fire Emblem Wikia page, Fire Emblem Wiki page Category:Fire Emblem Characters